


答案

by qianqianhasaredbottle



Category: love and producer
Genre: F/M, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianqianhasaredbottle/pseuds/qianqianhasaredbottle





	答案

当雨雾拨开暮春最后一点清冷，夜色浸润在水天一色的海湾之中，徒留一抹晕染不开的朦胧。

湿气很重，皮肤上像是附着了一层暧昧不清的水膜。  
轻质的薄纱礼裙垫在你的腿下，凝结的露水染湿裙角和新买的细高跟。幽微的灯影变幻莫测，可此处显然不受光晕眷顾，阴翳的角落酿造着尘寰穹宇独一无二的晚，不厌其烦地依靠那遮蔽万物的黑一遍遍诉说夜的脉搏。

同时，替你们在破晓前开辟出喧嚣隔绝的方寸天地。

风雨晦暝，海浪在你的耳畔呢喃，拂开夏意酽酽的热，灌入鼻腔中留下一缕清咸气，捋平翘起的裙摆却吹乱他齐整的发丝。

你知道，你若是稍微往后一仰身，大概就会从高空坠落。  
可你的身后，有一只手，一只扶在你的背脊，掌心温热的手，让你稳稳当当地坐在露台外那宽而坚实的石质栏杆上。你的重心沉在他的臂弯里，护在你膝上的手掌承载了浓厚的情味。长年被手表带包裹的手腕压住你意欲抬起的膝，微弱但持续跳跃的搏动，自你的膝盖骨节传达到自己凌乱跳动的心脏中。

你逆着光垂首，见他凝眸仰视，恍若星河浩瀚映现。莞尔回望天海行云和盘旋的海鸟，扶在背脊上的手掌施力使你躬身相迎，旋即李泽言那会心而笑的脸庞于你流光辗转的眼眸中相载，柔软的唇贴上你眼，他修长手指顺着你发丝梳理的方向伸去，稍微一带携走盘在你发上的头饰。  
绫罗倾泻，焚风相助缠绕起你们的发丝。片语无所出，因为他不带踌躇噙住你的唇瓣，丝丝缕缕的酒气回旋两人口中，超然的清香淌上鼻尖，爬过红润的脸颊，绊住曾想躲藏的心。

“醉了？”  
撞入心怀的嗓音，绵延于耳间。

“我没喝酒。”  
你清醒而肯定地回答。  
便是身为异客，暂且停留在此地。大洋彼岸，他的嘱托你依然铭记于心。

李泽言听闻，释然开怀。轻放在你身侧的高脚杯被他拿起，仰首将杯中佳酿大半含入口中。他看你神情怅惘，则失笑按住你的后颈，在你震惊的眼底下，对准你喘息而微启的唇。

裂酒尽数没你口中，在喉口炸裂迸发，在腹中烈火中烧，辛辣冲入气道，伴随你的呼吸徘徊在鼻腔，淹没在脑海。  
你呛了几口气，心中更是不解，微睁开双眼对上李泽言神色柔情万千，他的指尖拭去你嘴角流出的酒水，而唇角流连你蹙起的眉。  
小雨纷纷落下，微凉的雨点减损燥热的氛围。按时关闭的吧台灯光吝啬施舍你们最后的光芒，而楼下辉煌的厅堂内圆舞曲余音响彻，露台一角，安全通道的门扉微掩，似乎在提醒你们，方才是如何头脑发热来到此处。

却也没有，为了避雨而下楼的想法。

“为什么？”  
你不知他喂你烈酒缘由何为，喉咙被那一口猝不及防的酒水呛得干涩难耐，缓缓平复心绪，下一秒便在他的回答中再次被扰乱。

“因为我需要一个理由。”  
他言语至此，你霎时红霞染耳。

曾经一气之下的言语显现身前，包括你毅然决然的脸，包括他讶异无措的眼。

『李泽言，你有两个选择。』

『要么同醒共交欢，要么同醉共缠绵。』

你的视线落在了李泽言微敞的胸口，尚且萦绕的酒气熏迷双眼，层叠的重影摆荡在你的眼前，仍然能够锁定他微醺而泛红的脸。  
既然同醒可能性不大，那么同醉... ...

你庆幸夜幕已落，灯火阑珊。  
如此，他不会看到你绯红的面颊和眼阔氤氲而升腾起的岚烟。

 

01

“为什么不理我？”  
被人吻进房门后，哪知李泽言最先来的是质问。

套房的窗帘大开，冷月如钩当空高挂，漆黑一片的室内寂寥无声，屋外大海茫茫，浪花拍打礁石，徒留凉薄意。

“唔... ...看你忙。”

这是大实话，你甚至可以在他面前拍拍胸脯保证你的话语没有半分虚假。

真的只是看他忙而已。  
你当然知道两个月的长期出差，中途和他相撞同一场宴席的机会到底有多么难能可贵。  
不是因为赌气或者吵架这种幼稚的理由。  
只是看他身边的几位人士与他谈笑风生正在兴头上而已。你今晚的应酬和他并无太大关系，李泽言不必替你开路，周围又都是熟人，更没必要再一次向他们介绍，你是他独一无二的李太太。

李泽言很好找。  
你不清楚这种望眼欲穿，遥遥相视的默契是不是悦悦口中追捧的心有灵犀，反正像这样抬头四顾立马能寻到他的身影的情况不在少数。

很会审时度势的你在看清他所处的状况后，毫不拖泥带水地转身，拉着频频回头张望的悦悦往与客户约好的地点走去。

手里还不忘晃一晃你命侍者替你特调的“美酒”。

乌龙茶兑苏打水。  
表面看起来和托盘上的香槟色泽无异，可只有你一人知晓，这东西的味道喝在嘴里有多难以下咽。

“老板！”  
恨铁不成钢的悦悦使劲地用手肘撞击你的胳膊，不停地往李泽言那边使眼色给你暗示，就怕你一个迟钝错失良机。  
“多好的机会，你不去见见李总吗？”

“不急，先见客户。”

“可是，你们快两个月没见面了，你就不想他吗？”

怎么可能不想。

你转眸张望那张侧颜，正巧李泽言放下左手的高脚杯，在众目睽睽之下解开距离喉咙最近的纽扣，两指提了一下挺括的衣领，重新拿起高脚杯的一瞬，你撞见他灼热而飘忽的视线。

“老板？”  
悦悦奇怪你为何驻足在大厅中央不再走动，珠光宝气的氛围很容易掩饰你青涩的情绪和耳根淡淡的绯红。  
“老板，上头了？”

“没有，没有。”  
你佯装品鉴美酒举起高脚杯细抿一口，怪异的味道不断地折磨你的味蕾，苦涩和咸甜味混杂滞留在口腔的每一个角落，精神被摧残到你一秒钟都不想回味。

但满脑子依然不停地琢磨那意味深长的暗号，直到你找到安全出口顺利上楼为止。  
你的视角一转而过，眩晕感袭来你一把抓住他的手臂，回过神来你已经被他安放在露台的栏杆上，双腿悬空，背对着的，是一望无垠的海平线。  
天际和海面的交接处，尚且残留余霞夜幕交汇的绛紫薄烟... ...

而回房时，眼前空有晦暗的灯影和闪烁的星际。

 

你有点吃惊李泽言今晚的执行力。  
虽说平时的他速度同样不差，但今晚的动作尤其迅速。迅速到你刚要搁浅在他的怀抱中时，拦在腰上的手直接将你腾空抱起，大臂一挥扯掉餐桌上白净的绣花桌布，大半餐具掀翻在地。  
花瓶侧倒轱辘地往桌沿滚去，你尝试伸手护住，最终因微妙的时间差没能阻止它被摔得稀巴烂的命运。

瓷器破碎的脆响并没有唤醒他的理智，愈加深邃的眼睛肆意端详你的一举一动，仔细到你甚至觉得他能够闭着眼睛勾勒出你的模样。

你头一次在李泽言的面前，体悟到自己的渺小。  
宽厚的手掌轻轻松松地禁锢住你的两只手腕，仰头举目是他咫尺距离的手腕，青筋暴起暗示当事人浓烈的情绪，即便自己不曾挣脱，他压制的手掌也基本没有用力。

如此激动的李泽言，你只见过两次。  
一次是把他惹毛到怒不可遏，一次是你遭遇生死危机。

显然，今晚的情况，以上两种皆不符合。  
李泽言吻得很凶，凶到你的唇瓣能感知到电流淌过的痛感，侵略和占有的意图尤其强烈，可那猛烈的攻势中，你没有尝到哪怕一星半点的怒气。

你同样知晓李泽言其实没醉多少。  
他的醉态总是轻而易举地显现在他的眼尾里，柔色和慵懒并存，以及始终保持的那份睿智。  
耷拉下来的一络额发不过是佯装醉意的障眼法，舒展的眉目实则暴露了他大好的心情。刚才与你相抵的额头和贴面的脸颊不带酒烧的温度，目标明确的安置地点不时地将他清醒的状态原形毕露。

酒不醉人人自醉罢了。  
你享受久别的欢爱时，那独一份的冲动。  
手指曲起游走在他湿漉漉的发梢间，带了点蛮力的撕扯，趁他没来得及感受头皮的疼痛，先一步蹬掉挂在脚尖上的鞋和被你解了一半的皮带。

抹去视觉干扰的情事比平日里来得畅快迅猛，他灼人的视线你不必理会，偶尔耍个流氓乱摸一气也有正当理由。  
慢吞吞的爱抚也好，狂风骤雨般的洗礼也罢，一整晚的时间足够你们消磨志趣，探索彼此的秘密，挖掘一击即中的致命点。

追寻和学习，从他的喉结开始，从他的舌尖开始，或者从他的任何一个地方开始都行。因为此刻的放任会演变成溺爱，化为无休止的包容。  
女士的礼服款式多变复杂，而西装衬衫宽衣解带的方法，春夏秋冬，古今不改。  
你已烂熟于心。

你在他的视线下用舌尖舔舐他的下巴，喉结滚动间用唇齿镌刻你的痕迹，唾液停留其上，就着月色泛起清冷的光点，湿哒哒的触感在干燥的空气中尤为明显。你抽出被锢住的手腕，用指尖抹匀津液向下划去，蜿蜒游走。随之侧听他呼吸错乱，又顺着刚才指尖所划的路线吻去。  
吻到锁骨时，刻意放缓，吸吮出一个红痕；吻到胸口时，顺道咬掉松散的领带。  
咬崩几粒纽扣也没什么问题。

“从哪里学来的？”  
沙哑的音色迷离，质问下的震慑力在你的动作中悄然走到了尽头，夹带些许威胁感，你懂得这不过是他变相地瞎吃醋。

“少小瞧我，我无师自通。”  
或者说，熟能生巧。

李泽言，既然你敢假醉，那我就敢顺水推舟，肆意妄为。

他看你不肯罢休地在他身上动手动脚，目的明确，动作利索。很显然，你已经懂得，在脱与被脱之间，哪个更有兴味。

可惜，有一点你尚且没有参透。  
真正的撩拨，不是急急匆匆地攻城略地，而是你挣我夺回合制的角斗。  
主动权的转让，是他时疾时徐，或快或慢的揉搓，慢条斯理且无法连贯的挑弄。像拆开的乐谱那般断断续续，它有一气呵成奏响的机会，但指挥者偏偏恰到好处地做到中道而止，且带有偏宠倾向的抚摸，让无法被兼顾所有的你焦灼难耐。

现在来几首情歌小调作为背景乐或许会正好合适，繁密而落的亲吻荡漾在节奏先抑后扬的旋律中。  
平整的桌面任由你施展，或坐或卧，亦或一个猛扑骑上，趴在他的胸口饱览他意料之外的慌张。

冰凉的桌面如果抛开比较硬的质地躺下去尚且舒服。平躺其上的背脊酸疼，你侧卧过身裸露出大半背脊。

李泽言猛然间拉住你的腿。  
你本以为这是攻入的信号，冒着热汗的手掌压制着你安分的腿向他靠近。可等了许久，心理建设同样做好，急进并未发生，腰上钳制住的手掌忽然施力，一把被人打横抱起又落在他的双腿之上。  
臀部隔着一层衣料感知他腿间散发的热量，他的腿足够长让你屈膝卷腹，双脚搭在他的膝盖，餐椅和桌子的距离很近，基本上不给你留有多余的空间。

你抬头，视角的正中央即是完全没入夜幕的海洋，而你留给李泽言的，是白皙的背脊。短款的礼服裙边堆叠在你的腿间，他的食指自椅边没入裙撑，勾落裤脚边缘放肆探入。  
翻搅和进出模仿着平日里交合的样式，两个指节足够没入你的体内，进入和抽出幅度并不匹配，每一次的抽动无不揭穿他想要一下到底甚至指根淹没其中的意图。

忽然间穹顶天际一道白光窜出云霄，屋外雷声滚滚，细雨飘摇。天气的骤变惊吓你持续紧绷的神经，哆嗦的身躯因兴奋而颤栗不止，你双手左右两边纠住李泽言敞开的衬衫，肩部骤然增加的拉扯触动着他俯下身啮啃你光滑笔直的脊椎线。  
中指一并趁虚而入，赶在你下意识生理排斥它的存在而吸缩小腹之前，跃跃欲试的手指轻而易举地抵达同食指同样的深度。  
一路探入，一路还能精准地切中要害，碾过体内可以企及的敏感点，无一疏漏。

黑云压城，大雨倾盆。  
急泄而下的雨势所带来的震撼和他不浮不躁的手相比仍然稍逊一筹，与生俱来的修养渗透入你腿缝中的每一个角落，恶趣味地在你体内两手夹紧褶皱，霎时的缺氧感助纣为虐，你仰头将后脑靠在他的肩头，微眯起双眼竟见他脸色波澜不惊。

他太自信了。  
自信得从容不迫，旁若无人。  
你总是觉得李泽言对自己的情绪把控程度严苛到近乎残忍，唯有欲流破堤而出的那刻才显弱态。  
你贪恋他微红的脸颊和低迷的喘息，作为被他一手教导出的实干家，比起臆想实在不及放手一搏来得痛快。你单手绕背碾过腹肌，食指勾起裤缝意欲侵入，沿着分明沟壑划去，绕过山麓，指腹恶作剧地按压顶峰，温热的体液渗入皮肤，没有用掌心将其包裹，液滴黏附在你的指尖，拇指和食指并拢又分离，在他眼前拉出一条透明的线。

身下的手指力度霎时变重了，莹亮的液体脱离肌肤发出黏腻的声响，你的挑衅于他有无可比拟的催情功效，你依着玻璃窗上微弱的剪影，看清他面色绯红濒临极限的脸庞。  
而下一秒，便是深夜帷幕来开的起始。

他提起你的腰身以短暂的时差释放如热铁一般的欲望，搭在他膝盖上的双脚顿时滑落踩在他的脚背上稍稍支撑，可李泽言并不打算把你压倒桌上生吞活剥你，一股蛮不讲理的气势把你拽回到他的臂弯中，内裤来不及全褪，又坐回到他的腿上，此时此刻障碍物全部易主，不存在任何屏障阻止你们，衣衫不整却恰好掩盖住所有淫靡的部分。

大风大浪主导着雨点倾落的方向，而李泽言引导着你步步踏上情欲至上的迷航。  
轰隆作响的雷打甚至无法盖过肉体结合那一瞬的纠缠声，重力将他的一切埋没于你的体内，而他傲人的体力支撑开起落间的幅度。

果然还是想念。  
肉欲上的紧贴无不传达这样的讯息，想念到焦渴不已，不想将对方身上的任何一点拱手相让，欲念不胫而走，无人阻挡得了你们之间的灵魂契合。  
李泽言掰过你的脖颈低首，你们以一种极其艰难的姿势接吻，只是凭借心中的渴求而坚持这场舌尖交锋。半根肩带滑落的瞬间，他乘虚而入的手掌又一次贴向你的胸口，摁揉的节奏和吻间的相互调弄以及下身的进出不谋而合。  
甚至以秋风扫落叶的气势，刺激到让你想要高声嘶喊，悬在空中的双腿极力想要寻求一份安稳，奈何无论如何都只能偶而触及他宽厚的脚背。

但李泽言总是离你最近的知心人，知你所想，懂你所爱。  
他找到你无处可放的手，双手合十，他的和你的一并握住眼前的桌沿，没有被吞纳的力道有了释放的方向，桌腿摩擦着光滑的地板，细微地挪动远离爱欲主导的友谊赛。

缠绵得足够猛烈，称呼得足够暧昧。  
可此时的李泽言觉得，你们可以更近一步，再进一步。像被心魔主宰失了智，像被饿狼附身吞了心。

你一览无余的身躯只面对他一人，他的视线中无不是你，无不有你。  
有你白皙的背，低垂的发，蜷起的手，通红的耳。

可李泽言深知，还不够。  
填补数月的思愁哪有那么简单，与你云雨共处仅仅是他疏解欲念的一个最基本的突破口。  
他想念的，不是平日儒雅有礼的那个你，不是清早冒冒失失不乏可爱的那个你，更不是善解人意为他时刻考虑的你。  
他要的，是你夜间被情潮笼罩媚态尽显的一刹那，自信满满扬言将他拿下的骄矜任性，在性事中抱紧他索求更多的哭脸以及你一直试图在高潮袭来时遮掩的，上扬的嘴角。

 

他爱你的全部，更贪恋你抛却束缚的本真。  
李泽言失笑，抱住你的腰肢无言挺动，而你的呜咽声逐渐扩大将他牵回一丝理智。

 

“李泽言... ...难受。”

你一回小死下来深刻体会到坐在他腿上所耗费的力气远比你想象得多。  
你奋力强拉被你们的交缠而推远的桌子，李泽言扶住你的腰全身压制你在平整的桌面，怕你抵到桌沿不适，他护住你的小腹正好让性器抵达更深。

“唔额。”  
你情不自禁地弓身，耳根被他咬住不放，你的下巴垫着他的手掌以防磕到桌角。  
拇指磨砂着你的颌骨，似水的温柔好像总能消减掉一点身后的冲击。

“要不要去床上？”  
他压低微喘的颤音在紧要关头赠予你选择的权利。

“不去。”  
你斩钉截铁地拒绝，唇齿微张，正好含下他扶正你下巴的食指，你听到背后难掩的笑音，后颈的嫩肉被他含住以此回礼。

“不要逞强。”  
李泽言好言劝慰，身后的动作放缓放轻，只等你考虑清楚。

“不去，你少小瞧我。”  
你偏头回望李泽言汗津津的脸，朦胧之下你看他赤目忍耐，耳廓红润，眼尾因放慢的速度而微垂，喉口颤抖依然不敢轻举妄动。

他的迁就致使你鼻头微酸。

是你的李泽言。  
是无时无刻爱你至深至死的李泽言。

手上的无名指套有象征着至死不渝的戒指，月光下银白色的戒身素雅高洁，就像他那日对你宣誓的誓言一般纯粹。  
你将你们的双手再一次合十，打定主意累瘫也要满足他今晚纵情的索求。

闭眸后，太息和爱液磨合再一次响彻室内，耳畔的急雨和风浪，销声匿迹在平静绵长的港湾。  
02

你一觉睡到了来日的正午。  
工作繁忙加之体力透支，第二天一睡不醒实在是天经地义的事。

打定主意赖床的你起初准备凑到李泽言怀里再磨叽一会儿，单手伸入对面的床铺一片凉意，才知对方早已起床。

你赶忙起身探看，酒店套房属于开放性设计，餐厅和起居区连通设计。迷迷瞪瞪的你隐约听见附近有瓷器清亮的相碰声，趿着凉鞋走去，果真看见端着瓷杯细品咖啡的李泽言。

昨晚被掀走的桌布回到了原木色的餐桌上，垃圾桶里满满当当全是瓷器碎碴，还有几片没有花瓶盛水而枯萎的花瓣。  
焕然一新的场景惊讶你一瞬，不过你估计李泽言也只是刚起床不久。头发蓬松不着急打理，一身慢跑回来的运动装打扮，从头到脚散发着暖意。  
昨晚褪下的衣物从地板上捞到了餐椅的椅背上，你一件他一件地搭在一块儿，而他昨晚被你解开的黑衬衫，如今正穿在你的身上。

你许久没有享受到如此恬静而散漫的正午时光了，惬意地伸一个懒腰惹李泽言回眸莞尔，你难得见他在你起床这么晚的情况下还能保持谦和的面容。

昨晚大雨连绵还来今日一整天的艳阳高照，海鸥高空盘旋，甚至有几只不怕人的落在别人家别墅的阳台上。

“午安。”  
他将咖啡杯放回到瓷杯垫上，纯白色的中长袖T恤衫被阳光打得暖洋洋的，整个人像是把所有的棱角打磨过那般和煦温暖。

你并没有被眼前诗情画意的景象所迷倒，事后的正午你们度过很多个，现在想来这种家常便饭的感觉，倒是生起你心中的怅然。  
你见李泽言同样气定神闲，或许因为经过了昨晚磨合已经心满意足，从刚才你起床便看他嘴角噙满笑意。出差时同事的话语防不胜防地掠过脑海，你走到李泽言身后楼住他的脖子，脸蛋埋在他的肩头，鼻腔里盈满衣皂的清香和一点点太阳的味道。

“午安... ...”  
你闷在他棉质的运动衣里模模糊糊地出声，窗外白鸟鸣啼，海风阵阵，屋内更显宁静安逸。  
真是偷得浮生半日闲。

李泽言闻言揉揉你蓬乱的头发，单手拿起盘子，将他做好的三明治放在你的眼前。  
你抬起头瞟了一眼，犹豫片刻又把自己的头埋了下去。

“不饿？”  
想一探究竟的他五指撩开你的碎发将其绕到耳后，感受惯了他的温柔体贴兴起你撒娇的念头。  
你用平平的音调敷衍地嗯了他一声，也不给李泽言一个确切的答复，悦悦出差期间的话语令你耿耿于怀，又见外面天气大好，你没有回应他而是说了句与餐点风马牛不相及的话语。

“有人说我们不像夫妻诶。”

说着你拿起李泽言递给你的三明治，保持着赖在他身上的动作狠狠地咬了一口，乳白色的面包屑立马落了他一身。李泽言见状叹息地将盘子替你接好，伸手抽了几张餐巾纸捻起碎屑。

“又听谁瞎说了？”  
李泽言似乎对这个问题充满了不屑，你甚至从他脸上找不出一点点他的表情变化。

“嗯... ...同事。”

这并不是一个你值得深究的问题，可明明白白地从别人口中听到了否定，难免会介怀。

你们对外公开恋情到踏入婚礼的殿堂速度之快，是至今除了你们自己所有人匪夷所思的地方，而相爱历程同样被各大媒体争抢着追逐采访，可最后没有一个能够满载而归。

因为太普通。  
没有怦然心动的开头，没有情仇纠葛的过度，更没有浪漫至极的结果，宛若喝了一杯白开水那般平淡无味。  
相顾无言的眼神佐证你们爱情的真实，无可挑剔的默契只让人猜疑你们到底如何在短短的几个月里建立起如此坚固的羁绊。

明明起初的你还在被李泽言压迫熬夜加班时诅咒万恶的资本家，到后来双方关系暧昧明眼人推波助澜。  
本以为你们的恋情会因纷乱的世界和灾难而停滞不前，谁知回归正轨后的相处模式瞬间步入老夫老妻阶段，甚至没怎么考虑直接公开领证一步到位。

当然，你知晓问题之所在，因为你们的确省略的细节非常之多。

从解决疫病事件开始，到梦境穿梭恒冬事发，再到大战休矣，其中荣辱与共的经历你们不约而同地省略掉。便是说了，与你们处在不同层次的她们，也理解不了。  
你东拼西凑的恋爱经历显然缺乏足够的可信度和说服力，这期间你们之间的感情升华又一并被省去了彻底。

曾经的李泽言于你，是循循善诱的良师，是千载难逢的伙伴。  
而现在的他，是你秋水望穿不悔相待的爱人，是生死相随的战友。

回过头来看，这样突兀的关系改变，的确会让人觉得不明不白，可从头到尾的逻辑正常又让人挑不出任何毛病。  
换句话说，你们早已经跳脱出她们所认知的那个纬度，却脱离得有点过分遥远，以至于甚少有人理解。

不像吗？  
你并不热衷最终的答案是什么，可当习以为常的生活方式被人质疑，你难免会去好奇普通人眼里的“夫妻”到底是什么样子。

剖析内心，说到底你还是有那么一点点地羡慕。

羡慕像常人眼里的普通夫妻那般，有一个完整的相恋过程，期间不存在任何惊天动地的苦难需要你们加速牢固彼此的牵绊，循序渐进且顺其自然地享受对方在两点一线的生活中带给自己的怦然心动。

这样就很好。  
你揽着他的脖颈如是想着。你从未猜疑过你和李泽言的感情，只是想借由这个话题，满足一己私欲，趁着两人还有空闲时期做点微不足道的小事，体味一下所谓“普通夫妻”的普通生活。

那么，李泽言听得懂吗？  
那是自然的。

他闻言便起身抖擞掉被你吃了一身的碎渣，拍了拍搭在椅背上的西装外套眺望窗外的蔚蓝海岸。

今天的天气真的挺好。  
李泽言似乎很认同你的想法，视线不再逗留于窗外美景而是走向卧室把行李箱拉开，你瞧他一点点把箱子里黑白色调的私服拿出，将压箱底你的那一套凉裙递到你的手里。

“想去哪里逛逛？”

你知他答应了你的需求欢喜地接过衣服，雀跃抖开裙摆跑入卫生间。  
关门前意识到你没有给李泽言答复，旋即你拉开门把探出一个头来，在他好整以暇的姿态下笑言。

“海边！”

 

03

说是海边，其实不过是沿着窗外的沙滩走走。  
你们两人此次来迈阿密都是公事缠身，没有闲情雅致去海水里游一趟，向酒店租用了一辆双人自行车之后，沿着海湾的康庄大道一路骑过，也算是饱览海岸风光。

你坐在后座上左顾右盼，大部分骑车的力气还是由李泽言出，你双脚蹬着脚踏板轻轻松松地跟着踩，有时候觉得你所出的力气实在是微不足道就会走神而双脚离开坐享其成。

“不许偷懒。”  
但最后还是会被某人察觉到而被严厉提醒。

你觉得走神的错不完全在你。  
毕竟你这辈子都没有想到，所谓的混搭风会穿在李泽言身上。  
昨晚他出席所穿的西装外衣套在身上，内衬不是得体整洁的衬衫而是你起床时见他穿上的白色T恤衫，裤子还是刚才那条白底黑线的运动裤。  
天生衣架子的李泽言成衣效果没得说，加之西装外套因昨晚的蹂躏出了不少褶皱，你打量自己明色调的吊带长裙，恍惚间真的有种和他一起度假的错觉。

李泽言把自行车停靠在了路旁，你先一步提着凉鞋踩上细软的沙滩，沿着海水拍打的方向行进，纯白的沙子从你的脚缝间溜走，在海浪中划开一道转瞬即逝的水痕。

属于酒店专区的私人供应海滩人流不多，你们驶过刚才的公共沙滩时那些五颜六色的太阳伞在此只有寥寥几把，坐在高台上的救生员顶着烈日托着腮喝水。  
将自行车安放好的李泽言紧随其后，人烟稀少的海滩很容易找到你的身影，杏色的裙摆融入天地，冷色调的广阔背景里，你就像冬日里的暖阳那般夺目。

你远离海水择了一块干地并腿坐下，救生员一声哨响屏退海里的几位游客，远处的纱网朝远离你们的方向收敛，几艘船只驶过，网的另一段你看到了时隐时现的鱼鳍。

“是鲨鱼诶。”  
你拉着李泽言的衣角指向湛蓝大海，趁船只还没有赶走尚且看得见它赶忙提醒李泽言鲨鱼出没的方位。

“没事，这边都有人管，很安全。”

“我知道，而且我们又不下海。”

“怎么，连鬼故事都怕的人，不怕鲨鱼？”

“不怕啊，我身边可是有把鲨鱼瞪走的人呢。”  
你好心提醒他当初你们在海岛假日的那次不寻常的经历，才过了几个月而已，却总有种时过境迁的沧桑感。

你们寻了一片阴凉地坐下，故而不觉得天气有多炎热，浪花卷走白沙又将贝壳推向远方，这样平平无奇的动态画面，你居然想就此看到太阳西落。

和他在一起的时光，变慢了。  
帆在动，风在吹。  
时间没有静止流逝，但你确确实实觉得它走得慢了。

几曾何时，你一直是追着时间跑的那个人，而现在，却将它甩在了身后头。

你们用坚不可摧的信念求来了珍贵且美满的未来，可回归生活后你发觉即便世界照常运作，还是需要你去努力打拼你们想要的一切。

明白这一点的你，选择迎面而上。  
员工不止一次地赞叹你脱胎换骨一般的变化，干劲十足到没有人敢用新婚为由规劝你好好休息。  
而打了鸡血的工作热情确实迎来了开花结果之日。  
不久以后，你迎来了自己的第一个事业高峰期，却也造成了你和李泽言聚少离多的尴尬局面。

在同事眼里，你这分明是嫁给了事业。  
可你每每顾盼身侧的李泽言，坚信自己是嫁给了爱情。

悦悦有一次公司外出聚餐时的调侃你言犹在耳。

『老板，你就不怕你抛下李总出差的期间，李总和别人跑路呀？』

『他不会。』

『为，为什么这么肯定呢？』

为什么会如此肯定？  
你无法确切回答。

或许原因出自他不顾性命逆天而行，只为换来与你相守终老的执着，来源于在众人将你忘却的世界里，他依然毫不犹豫地第一个向你伸出援手的温柔。或是当你陷入自我放弃的圈子中时，他愿与你承担失败的苦果，那得以抚平你伤痛的善意。  
有太多例子可以让你胸有成竹地证明你们之间感情的忠贞和牢不可破的信任。

所以，你很安心，虽然有时候也会因此愧疚。

“所谓夫妻... ...”  
就在你反省自己的同时，李泽言也在你身边喃喃自语。

“嗯？”

“所谓夫妻，不过是法律上缔结婚姻后伴侣的另一种称呼。和谐的家庭关系没有一个完整确切的定义。不像，不代表不好。”  
李泽言说着掸掉黏附在他脚踝和裤脚的细沙，明明是在开导你，却又恍若在安慰他自己。

“嗯。”  
你点头应允，或者说，其实这些你都明白。  
可明白，归明白。道理人人都懂，想要完全接纳它就不是那么容易的事了。

“笨蛋，我不应该是你生活的全部。如果因为我的事而愧疚大可不必，现在形势不错，你该努力。”

他瞧见你满脸纠结很贴心地宽慰，却又在关键时刻话锋一转。

“不过。”

“不过什么？”

“去尽情地发光发亮，没有问题。不过别忘了提醒他们，你这道光背后刻的是我的名字。”

你听闻愣是失神了几秒，风瑟瑟而过掀起他的衣领，回味他对你的嘱托和鼓励，脑海里却浮现出昨夜露台上，你仰望的星和月。  
还有宴会上，李泽言看你避开他先去见客户时那意味不明的眼神... ...原本他话语里的意思，被你揣摩几个回合以后，重点不由地开始跑偏。

“所以说，你昨晚要我要得那么狠，是因为... ...你吃醋了？”

李泽言被你的反问一时间噎得不轻，没好气地瞥了你一眼，好巧不巧看到他微红的耳根。

“哪壶不开提哪壶。”

害羞了？

“吃个醋而已没什么的，所以说，你昨晚是不是吃醋了？”

“没有。”

“骗人，承认一下又不会掉肉，说说嘛。”  
你巧言令色地讨好，含笑摇着李泽言的手臂，心中的阴霾渐渐消弭，和现在的天气一样明媚。

04

让你没想到的是，你和李泽言真的在沙滩上一坐坐到了夕阳西下。  
远帆和青冥在视线尽头织就苍茫暮色，你们映着风月星海沿途归去，间或有车辆打着大灯从身侧驶过，刮过的疾风裹挟着腥咸的湿气，贴附在身上不算舒适。  
昨天和今日正午尚且没有什么实感，一到傍晚知晓一日将过，才意识到明天你又要提着行李箱离开，去世界的另一端开辟自己的事业。

夜晚的确是多愁善感的时候，哪怕海边有烟火绽放，李泽言正握着你的手走在身旁，遥望纷落的火花星子，竟尝出了美梦湮灭的凄凉。

这种落寞一路伴着你回房。

回酒店洗漱完毕后，你趴在阳台上欣赏不可多得的夜市美景，熙熙攘攘的人群顺海岸线散布开来，狂欢的氛围渲染整个城市，你的离愁别绪又不适时地被牵引了出来。

“不想离开佛罗里达啊。”  
你将双手伸出阳台外边发牢骚边挥舞着手臂，不沾酒的你愤愤地扭开橙汁罐子喝出了楼下壮汉灌啤酒的豪迈。  
李泽言见状拉开阳台与卧房的隔离门，刚冲完澡发梢挂了几颗水滴，大概是为了更能看得清远边的烟花他少有地在闲暇时期戴上了眼镜，镜片边框尚且残留一层薄薄的白雾。

“没玩够？”

“一天怎么能够。”  
准确地说，是半天。  
“如果可以，我还想逛一逛迪士尼，离这里那么近，而且都在佛罗里达州。下次你带我去吧。”

李泽言推了推他的黑框眼镜，微动作告诉你他对那种游乐园性质的地方不太喜欢。你回想起上次他带你去恋语市新开的游乐场那份干脆的态度，不由地好奇为何他那次答应得如此利落。

“多大的人了。”

“你上回不是答应得挺爽快的嘛。”

“那是奖励，性质不同。”  
李泽言估计是猜到你会心生此问因而答得迅速，双臂搂着你的腰肢同你一起远观美好景致。  
你们无言共享对方带给自己的温暖余韵，翻涌的潮水仿佛诉说你心中的不忍离舍，侧过半身抬眼凝视他深邃的眼眸，不约而同的静默等待你们其中一人去打破。

“李泽言。”  
你单手盖住他扶在你腰上的手掌，不知道他眉目间的些许木讷是否可以理解为寂寞。

“你会寂寞吗？”

“不会。”  
他笑道，却搂你更紧，思索片刻旋即又补充。  
“只是家里忽然少了一个人在我耳边叽叽喳喳，偶尔会不习惯。”

你听到他的回答后硬是傻了一阵，想了半晌却读出了他话头里自己没有意识到的弯弯绕绕。

这男人，真别扭。  
婚前好不容易治好了他言不由衷的毛病，本以为他能彻底变得坦率，最后还是难免别扭。

你含笑捧着他的脸庞亲吻，踮起脚触碰到他下唇的一瞬，耳畔的喧嚣声诡异地停顿了一下。

“咳。李泽言，从通俗地理解上而言，你那种表现，就是寂寞。”  
李泽言没有选择回应你，因为现在的氛围实在太好。  
他的手掌划上脖颈按住你的后脑，发丝被他的指尖缠绕难以分舍，彼此的心火随着你们唇齿贴合起越烧越旺，倒映在玻璃门上的剪影画出了你们岁月相守的轮廓。  
就连，时间也选择偏爱你们，热火朝天的拥吻上映在烟花尽情绽放的尾声，为你们捧出一副最浪漫的背景，歌舞共起献给你们最真诚的礼赞。

你忽然想将这份浪漫延续下去。  
只是接吻，似乎不太够。

你将他的眼镜摘下放在阳台的玻璃桌上，双手交错抱他更紧，哼唧一两声他果真迁就你的身高弯腰，刚扣上的领口又被你三下五除二地迅速解开。食指触及他的锁骨处时，李泽言一把抓住你作乱的指尖，缄默的欲念在你的为非作歹下被瞬时挑起，还要佯装平心静气地警告你实在是太难为他了。

“想好，明天你要早起。”  
舔弄你的耳廓和耳垂的间隙，他用迷醉的嗓音询问你。

“我说过多少遍了，你少小瞧我。”  
你乘势而为，站在他的脚背上用自己的唇瓣摩擦过他脸上的每一处，行走间几乎是挂在他的身上挪动。李泽言坐在床沿而你跨坐在他的大腿之上，偏头又一次寻到他的唇用舌尖抵开牙齿探入，吻深刻到来不及换气，舌尖挑动可以接触到他的喉咙。

理智终究被感情奴役，在爱人相邀的情况下，想要遏制那份冲动简直是天方夜谭。

“明天赖床误机，别怪我。”  
他撩开你半干不干的头发呢喃。

又一次先你一步动手，撩开裙摆，手支撑在你的臀部，食指勾勒裤缝的边缘，这次不是从腰上脱去，而是故意触碰你的下身将其拉走，而另一只手推上你的裙边直到前胸裸露，双眼则微眯着向下看去，内裤拉离时的银丝，他尽收眼底。

最近几次的交合中你发现，李泽言喜欢在吻你的期间睁着眼，特别是你高潮来临闭眼呻吟时，他尤为喜欢观赏你的表情。偶尔为了努力配合他的动作你审视对方，眼前便是他难得一见的舒畅表情，旋即又是一阵猛攻逼迫你闭目低吟。

“既然不想我小瞧你，那就让我刮目相看。”

咔哒一声的脆响，皮带扣因你之手解开，掖在里面的衬衫被拉起，手指摁向他的皮肤，指腹陷入他明显的肌肉沟壑，光滑的触感爱不释手，推上他的衣角的同时你用唇逮住他的胸尖。

凉气倒吸的鼻音得偿所愿地钻入你的耳朵，成就感霎时爆棚，脑内快速运转，催促你实行下一步。

既然你想看，那我就让你看个够。  
你替他脱去衬衣，然后双手抓住他的手腕带动他的手，看到他的喉结滚动，心里暗笑好戏还在后头。

你引导他，掌心从锁骨开始移动，从中间下走，故意避开胸口强按着他错开你的所有要害，游弋在小腹和肚脐，顺从体线将你们的交合之处作为爱抚的终点。  
还刻意放缓了速度，他的指尖逗留于三角区域。

李泽言曲起手腕伸入你温暖的体内，潮湿到可以掬起一手的爱液。  
你看到他胸膛明显的起伏，汗液从鬓角滑落，滚烫又饱满的水珠自他的下颌线趟下，性感的剑眉蹙起。天翻地覆的压倒，他箭在弦上的欲望因你的撩拨即刻释放。

异物抵入下身直冲深处，缠绵悱恻的吻终于变了味道开始潇洒狂放，顶天了的欲求紧紧纠住你们不放，挤进的力度冲破层层屏障甚至远离了猛烈的范畴。

就该如此。  
就该像这样不受桎梏地至死方休，管他明日别离，隔海相思。现在你只想让他用这种方式占有你，不顾一切地占有。

来回的碾压掀起体内风浪，在交织的喘息中奏响淫靡的乐谱。  
啜泣成为情醉的药引，然后嘶喊着继续，不停歇地继续。你们厌倦细雨迷蒙朦胧月色，你们偏要狂风暴雨雷霆大作。

还可以再猛烈一点。  
双手还有造次的余地。  
老实安分地搭在他的肩胛骨上的手悄无声息地抚摸过他的背脊，描摹他的骨骼间转移阵地，停歇在他精瘦的腰杆，然后一拧。

“嘶。”  
某人应激地紧咬牙关，涨大的性器骤然止住动作。  
忽然的停滞打乱了李泽言的呼吸节奏，气喘不定，用余光打量他微红的眼阔，古潭无波的狭长眼眸中星子跌落，自湖心有什么荡漾开来，惹人心动。

“疼了？”  
李泽言以为刚才的突袭是你想要阻止他的信号，幅度逐渐平缓。他以为你在哭，掰开挡在你脸前的手臂，谁知胳膊下面藏着你的笑眼。  
你推他躺下骑在他的身上，高高在上地窥伺他偶然流露出的温柔本色，俯身贴合轻轻地啮咬他的下巴和下颌没有剃干净的胡茬。

“李先生，尽兴吗。”  
你说着将双手按压在他的腹肌上，以此为支撑点紧接着抬起臀部，液体不受控地顺器官滑落，他垂首就能看到此间全貌。  
而你坐下的一瞬，腹上的肌理收缩，明显的浮动带起紧绷的肌肉，生理本意迎接你下身的包裹，而你竟在必要关头堪堪停住。

“要你说想我。”

你抑制自己想让他即刻一下到底的冲动，手指迫切地插入他卷起的发丝相视彼此，以极其撩拨的姿势望着他，可身下只是进行着轻轻浅浅的律动。  
“会谈条件了？”  
李泽言逮住你的手指亲吻，身体也自觉地往上挺动几分，你的薄弱点从外向里一次而过，双臂虚软了下来，须臾后体位再次变化。

“我看你明天是真的不打算起床了。”  
急不可耐的深吻夺取你的呼吸，空气稀薄到只能通过他的口中暂且缓解。

“不想吗？”

他眉宇舒展，扶着你的腰让性器恢复到最初的深度，回答亦然同他的动作那样干脆肯定。

“很想。”

05  
虽说他昨夜口口声声以错过航班为理由，多次提醒你要懂得节制，但你确信，只要有李泽言在，飞机延误，就是不可能的。

翌日清晨，天边只是蒙蒙亮你就被人叫起，跟个残废人没差别地全程被协助着穿衣洗漱，出租车上都是倚着李泽言昏睡，直至抵达飞机场才挽回自己那么一点点的清醒。他帮你拖着行李箱和随身包一起拉到安检门，时候尚早，而和你约在安检口的同事还没有到场。你眼看前方排着长队，几次李泽言在机场转身离去的背影历历在目。

你忽然意识到... ...  
“你好像是第一次送我登机诶。”  
你接过沉甸甸的行李箱说着。  
一直以来送机和登机的角色在这片陌生的土地上调换，叹然之余又有点失落。为了振作精神你自主地转身准备离去，还没有迈出半步又被人拉了回来。

左手无名指套上了一个熟悉的东西，你讶异地回头果真见到一个崭新的结婚戒指出现在你的手指上。

“这么快就修好了？”  
你摊手检查戒身，原本突兀的划痕用新添的纹路被巧妙地掩盖。  
几个月前因为工作失误，你的戒指被仪器磨出了刮痕。李泽言本意是想给你重买一个，出于你对它的喜爱，你最终决定让他送给了专业人士处理。  
修理的周期实则不长，只是修好的戒指还没来得及送回，你则先一步出国出差去了。

“这次别再弄坏了。”  
李泽言怜惜地抚摸着你的手指嘱咐。他的动作与周围急急忙忙的气氛不一，来回几次缓慢地转动戒身，为了掩饰掉瑕疵工匠巧妙地绘制几条素雅的纹路，他眼底偶尔坠落的柔色，无一例外次次打在你的心坎儿。  
你小心翼翼地观察他的表情，不舍和挽留的情绪消退不少，更多的却是你出乎意料的神色。

是期许。  
但是，期许什么？

你纳闷，而他则在下一秒伸出了手。  
久违的摸头一定程度上揉乱了你的头发，李泽言的语气不露担忧和顾念，唯有欣慰和祝福。

“注意身体，好好加油。”  
说完还不忘捏一把你的脸蛋好让你清醒清醒。那熟悉的神色让你心生疑惑，前天宴会上李泽言看你的眼神又一次和此时的他重叠起来，仿佛一而再再而三地提醒你，你一定看漏了什么。

可你到底看漏掉了什么？

你思索着，忘乎时间一般地盯着他看。  
有催促你赶快安检的警告，有探究你傻傻不肯走的奇怪，还有... ...自豪。

是自豪。  
且因它贯彻始终，故而不易察觉。  
它显露在每一次向他人介绍你是他的Mrs.李的时刻，在你与人交际游刃有余，自信得体的时刻，包括夜晚床笫间你对他张牙舞爪胡闹折腾的时刻。

这几天的相处中错过的蛛丝马迹，在你读懂他情绪的那一刻起，全部显现在跟前，只让你眼前一亮:

『和谐的家庭关系没有一个完整确切的定义。不像，不代表不好。』

『我不应该是你生活的全部。』

『去尽情闪耀发光，但别忘了提醒他们，这道光背后刻的，是我的名字。』

『好好加油。』  
    ... ...

他每一句话无不在试图打消你的顾虑，又何尝不是对你的肯定，溢于言表且显而易见，居然让你忽略彻底。

机械而标准的女士播音员按照惯例开始播报最新的航班信息，你知道时间不容耽搁，跳起来给李泽言一个大大的熊抱。

三个月，真的不短。  
可是... ...

“李泽言，我总觉得，我过不了多久就会回来的。”  
带着我们更加光辉的未来，一同回来。

他拍拍你因为激动而颤抖的背脊，控制好力度安安稳稳地抱你落地，滑落的挎包肩带替你挂好，目送你进入安检口，也不管你听不听得见，视线却从未离开过你。

“路上小心。”

其实，你一直在他的希冀之下，走向成熟。

白日的十指相扣，黑夜的共枕而眠，几回心绪辗转，依偎相视，点滴共处如细线交织成攻不可破的网，用一生绘成你们幸福的模样。  
从一人，到两人，再到三人，或者更多。

便是短暂的离别，也是画上那处世间至美的留白。

或许，你们一辈子都要与时间竞走。  
可你坚信时间的背后，有你和他所寻觅的答案。

后记  
首先，非常感谢大家的祝福，以及有幸与你们在同一天过生日的小伙伴们，生日快乐！  
当我开始为自己的成年之作而动笔时，我才清晰地意识，这是你们陪伴我度过的第二个生日。  
一年多间也认识了好多好多优秀又美好的人！感激之情无以言表，能有大家的一路陪伴，我真的超级感动！

选择佛罗里达的迈阿密只是出于个人对在美国两年生活的留恋(除了海滩上的那次鲨鱼袭击，吓人)，十年没有回去有点想念。(尤其是奥兰多迪士尼，强烈推荐，当时去的时候太小不记得了，这辈子绝对还要再去一次，哭)

李泽言的魅力有很多，太太们受他触动的点定然各不相同。他的成熟，他的温柔，他的细致入微，他的帅气，他的杀伐果断... ...

可他同样要经历人生中许许多多的第一次。  
第一次成为丈夫，第一次和你成家立业，再到后来第一次成为父亲。因为你们与常人的生活经历有所不同，背负过的责任和认知不同，所以你们之间的夫妻感情和相处模式必然与常人有不相似的地方。  
而正因为不相似，才会产生慌乱和疑惑，才需要携手共济，一起寻求答案，一起根据找到的答案开辟出你们想要的未来。无论是主线危机四伏希望渺茫的时候，还是生活趋于平静安宁的时候，你们都是以这种方式相互理解，磨合。  
正因为他也有事业需要去打拼，所以他理解你的苦衷和追求，没有加以束缚，而是劝你放手一搏，给予你精神上的支持和鼓励，让你独立自主 ，并且一次次提醒你无论何时他都是你最坚实的依靠。

最后，再一次感谢大家一直以来给予的鼓励和祝福，也同样感谢你们能够腾出时间阅读拙作，六月归来，再接再厉！

最后的最后，我果然还是要说。

成年很快乐，成年真的非常非常地快乐！

2019.5.24  
千千有只红杯子

 


End file.
